brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Indiana Jones (Minifigure)
Indiana Jones is a minifigure released in 2008 as the lead character of the Indiana Jones Theme. Indiana Jones is both a professor and adventurer. He usually wears a fedora, carries a shoulder bag, and his most commonly used weapon is a whip. He is the second Minifigure based on a character portrayed by Harrison Ford, the other being Han Solo, with whom he appeared in the Han Solo/Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber. Description Variations Regular Indy's normal version, which is the variation used in fourteen of the twenty sets in which he appears has tan pants, a dark brown torso, and a regular flesh-coloured face. His legs are printed with two belts, one normal one printed in his hips, and another with a holster printed on it, that hangs lower on his legs. His torso is mainly printed with a dark brown jacket, but has a white shirt printed in it's midsection. His face is printed with reddish-brown stubble, and he has a confident expression. His eyes are black, and his eyebrows reddish-brown. He wears a reddish-brown fedora. Regular With Open-Mouthed Grin This version of Indy is exactly the same as the traditional version described above, except, instead of his usual calmly confident expression, this variant features a grinning expression. This variant appears in only one set, 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle. The face was reused for a Hoth Rebel Trooper in the 75014 Battle of Hoth and for Rebel Commando in the 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack. Desert The Desert version of Indy, which only appears in the set 7195 Ambush In Cairo, is identical to the regular variation, except for his unique torso. It is a light tan colour, with nougat hands. The piece is printed with a jacket design, and is printed with buttons, pockets, and a collar. Near the top of his torso is an unbuttoned area of the jacket, showing the top of Indy's chest. Desert (Kali) This version of Indy is nearly the same as the desert version only in the video game, it is unbuttoned farther. His torso is identical to that of the desert version, except for his right arm, which is completely nougat-coloured. His face is also different, and is, in fact, the same face that appeared on the Regular version of Indy with the open-mouthed grin. This variation is exclusive to the set 7199 The Temple of Doom. Tuxedo This version of Indy, which appears only in the set 7682 Shanghai Chase, represents how he appeared in the first scene of the movie Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom He has pure black legs, and a primarily white torso. It has nougat hands, and is printed with a black shirt and a white jacket, with a flower in the buttonhole. He is also wearing a black bow tie. His face is the usual part seen in most of his variations, and he has normal brown hair. Grey Suit 7197 Venice Canal Chase is the only set to contain this rare version of Indy, which depicts him wearing grey suit not seen anywhere else. The minifigure has grey legs, and a mostly grey torso that depicts a grey jacket, a white shirt, and a dark brown tie, and Indy's usual head. Like the tuxedo variant, this version features hair instead of a hat. In the games, when wearing this suit Indy is actually referred to as "Indiana Jones (Professor)" or "Professor Jones Jr." This is because this is the suit he wears at the college in cutscenes. Video Game Appearance In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Indy appears in several of his physical variants (Regular, Desert, Tuxedo, Grey Suit, Kali) as well as several unique versions not seen in physical sets (Desert Disguise, Army Disguise, Officer). However, none of them exactly match how Indy looks physically, due to a different stubble pattern. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, Indy appears in several of his variations. In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Indiana Jones is an unlockable secret character. He looks much like he regular variant, except for, as in the previous game, a different stubble pattern. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Indy makes several cameos in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Indy appears in a mini-game in the level "Hostage Crisis" where he must jump over bottomless pits in order to earn a Minikit. Background Dr. Henry Walton Jones Junior, better known by his nickname Indiana Jones (or Indy, for short), is the son of Dr. Henry Walton Jones Sr. He has a son named Mutt Williams and a wife, Marion Ravenwood. Indy is a professor of archaeology at Barnett and Marshall College, and is also a famous adventurer, who has unearthed countless priceless artifacts, such as the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail. Notes * Indiana Jones is playable not only in the LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and LEGO Indiana Jones 2, but he's also playable in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. You are able to purchase him by watching the trailer for LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the Extras section of the game (This goes in a reverse pattern too. Find all 5 Star Wars characters (it goes in this order: C-3PO, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, and lastly R2-D2). Once all characters are found, Han Solo can be purchased in the shop for 100,000 studs.) . * In the movies, he is played by Harrison Ford who also plays Han Solo. * In the videogame, he is played by Tom Kane who also plays Gandalf in LEGO Dimensions, Yoda in LEGO Yoda Chronicles and Professor Utonium in the Powerpuff Girls. * Clutch Powers has the same torso piece as him. The only differences are that Clutch has The LEGO logo on his left shoulder & there are wrinkle designs on the back of his "jacket". Appearances Indiana Jones has appeared in every set in the Indiana Jones theme. Set Appearances ;2008 * 7620 Motorcycle Chase * 7621 The Lost Tomb * 7622 Race For The Stolen Treasure * 7623 Temple Escape * 7624 Jungle Duel * 7625 River Chase * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7627 Temple Of The Crystal Skull * 7628 Peril in Peru * 7682 Shanghai Chase (Tuxedo) * 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing * 20004 Jungle Cruiser * SDCC Indiana Jones Brickmaster 2008 Set * Han Solo/Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber ;2009 * 7195 Ambush In Cairo (Desert Clothes) * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle (Open mouth grin) * 7197 Venice Canal Chase (Gray professor's suit) * 7198 Fighter Plane Attack * 7199 The Temple of Doom (Desert Clothes, open mouth grin) Magnet and Key chain Appearances ;2008 * 852145 Indiana Jones Key Chain * 852504 Magnet Set Indiana Jones ;2009 * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Video Game Appearances ;2007 * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (As a secret character) ;2008 * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ;2009 * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues ;2011 * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (cameos) Mini Movie Appearances ;2008 * LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick ;2009 * The Quest for R2-D2 (film) (Garage sale scene) ;2010 * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty (Seen on TV screen; running from boulder on the background on Death Star) Gallery of Variants Gallery Arts-graphics-2008 1185853a.jpg|In the video games Indiana in the Bus.jpg|Indy driving a Troop Bus in Raiders of the Lost Brick Indiana jones.jpg|LEGO Indiana Jones Video Game Version 0000001224-L-52d7434.jpg|Indiana Jones getting the Golden idol of fertility. lego-indiana-jones-the-original-adventures-20080416101004426.jpg|Indiana Jones in the jungle. LEGO_Indiana_Jones_Wii_01.jpg|Indiana Jones in the Wii version of LEGO Indiana Jones. lego-indiana-jones-2-ss-01.jpg|Indiana Jones with Mutt Williams in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Indy with a duck.jpg|Holding a Rubber Duck, for comical purposes 02.jpg|Indy in the first level of LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues PeruCellPerusal1.jpg|On a train The Complete Saga Indiana Jones.png|In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Screenshot_2019-12-16-11-36-02-1-1.png|Indiana Jones Sources * Indiana Jones Wikia * LEGO.com Category:Indiana Jones minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games